


True Colors

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi goes to Grant, Bisexual Buffy Driscoll, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Color soulmate, F/F, F/M, I don't even ship wonah, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Pansexual Andi Mack, Soulmate AU, This will be interesting, lol, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: Bruh, soulmate aus are so cliche lmao, but here’s another one...In which you and your soulmate share the same color. You’ll know if you found them because you’ll slowly start to see color when you and that person interact over time. What will happen when a group of students find their unexpected soulmates.I suck at descriptions...Tyrus, Muffy, Ambi, and Wonah (bc why not) (i don’t even ship wonah lol)Minor trigger warnings and mild swearing
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. WELCOME

Hello, so this is an au that is inspired by a dead rp chat from Instagram.

This is going to be different from how I set up, and how I write, my fics. All the characters are 16-17 and there will be some minor trigger warnings and some swearing, but nothing major. Also, (3rd person) POV will switch, but I will try to keep each chapter between one to three characters, nothing too crazy. 

\-----------------------------------------------

CHARACTERS

Andi Mack:  
16  
Sophmore  
Pan (Only out to GHC)  
Sees yellow

Buffy Driscoll  
16  
Sophmore  
Bi (Closeted) (asdhkfdhf)  
Sees blue

Cyrus Goodman  
16  
Sophmore  
Gay (Only out to GHC)  
Sees Green

Jonah Beck  
16  
Sophmore  
Bi (Closeted)  
Sees red

TJ Kippen  
16  
Sophmore  
Gay (Closeted)  
Sees Green

Amber Kippen  
17  
Junior  
Lesbian (Closeted)  
Sees yellow

Marty Frumteparte  
16  
Sophmore  
Straight  
Sees blue

Walker Brodsky  
16  
Sophmore  
Bi (Closeted)  
Sees red

Kira Justice  
16  
Sophmore  
Straight  
Sees Orange

Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus, aka the Good Hair Crew, all know each other, they have been friends since second grade.

Marty, TJ, Amber, and Jonah know each other, TJ, Marty, and Jonah being friends since middle school, Amber and TJ are siblings.

Amber and Jonah are dating (ik j*mber), the two think they’ve found their soulmates, Amber thinking she sees all the colors. Jonah is oblivious since Amber was the one who said they might be soulmates. They obviously are not.

TJ is being manipulated by Kira, eventually, and she is blackmailing and forcing him to date her, no one knows he’s gay, but apparently Kira figured it out. This leaves him confused about what/who he likes.

Kira has no soulmate and Walker is new to the school.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the first day of sophomore year, which meant the Good Hair Crew could reunite once again. Sure, the three got together over the summer and hung out a few times, but they got busy with their own thing. Now, the three could see each other again, which was one of the only things they liked about the first day of school.

Andi got up a while before her alarm, and turned it off so it wouldn’t go off, and walked over to the closet across the room, figuring out what to wear for the day. After about five minutes of looking through the same options, she finally settled on a pale yellow blouse and (lime green) tight jeans.

Once she was done getting ready, she grabbed her bag that was sitting on the desk chair and phone that was on the nightstand and headed out to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She sat at the table and opened her phone to six new messages from the group chat.

🔤The Good Hair Crew™️

Buffy: morning

Cyrus: Hey!

Buffy: so, it’s the first day, should we meet up before school

Cyrus: Yeah, that sounds good,

Buffy: where we usually meet? by the entrance?

Cyrus: Sure

Andi smiled at the chat before responding. The three of them always meet up at least fifteen minutes before school starts so they have enough time to catch up, from over the summer, and walk around before they have to head to class.

Andi: yeah, that sounds like a plan

Andi: see you then

♢♢♢

After texting the group chat, Buffy got herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser and grabbed random articles of clothing from the shirts and pants drawer. She didn’t care about what colors she wore. But, even though Buffy would throw on whatever she found first, she still would try and not wear her color that often. Blue.

Buffy didn’t want it to be obvious that that was her color, she did like it, but didn’t want people to find out. So, she tried to keep it under the radar and wear other colors along with blue, just not all the time as other people do.

Today she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a black sweater and (pastel purple) leggings. When she was done getting ready, she walked out to the kitchen and took a pop-tart bag and a banana and headed to the bus stop.

Buffy was the first out of the three of them to arrive at the school, so she walked over to the spot where they agreed on. It was a shaded area near the entrance, multiple waffle-shaped table and seats were surrounding the small cement wall that was holding the plants back. 

She sat on the table, placing the bag next to her, and put earbuds in while she waited for the other two to arrive. 

Andi arrived a few minutes later and walked up to the campus, looking through the crowd of early students for her two friends. She stood by one of the benches, about to text the group chat when she heard someone call her name and looked up to see Buffy, who was a few tables over waving at her. Smiling, she walked over.

“Hey!” she greeted the brown-haired girl and put her bag on the seat, proceeding to sit down.

“Hi,” Buffy responded and scooted over to make more room for her friend. “How was your summer?”

“Good, yours?”

“Fine,” she said. The two girls looked around for their third friend, who apparently wasn’t here yet.

A while later, Cyrus walks over to the campus of the school and looks around for his two friends. He wasn’t planning on being a little late to meet with them, but he accidentally overslept. He walked up to the entrance area of the school. Finally finding the two girls, who were waving him over, he walked over to where they were sitting.

“Hey, sorry, I’m a little late,” he walked over and sat down on the waffle-patterned seat, putting his bag next to him and turning so he was looking up at the two girls, who were sitting on the table, they adjust their seating so they’re all looking at each other.

Buffy smiles, “it’s fine, do you think we should start heading in now?” she slides her hands back and jumps off the table.

“Yeah, probably,” Andi responds, getting off as well, Cyrus following. The three of them embrace in a group hug that lasts a few minutes. 

After breaking away, the three of them stay in a circle, holding each others’ hands. “I missed you guys,” Cyrus says and they start walking towards the entrance of Grant high school. The three put their hands around each others’ shoulders, linking each other together.

“Same here,” Andi says, “but we’re all here now, the good hair crew reunites,” she adds and the three of them smile at each other while walking to their lockers, which happen to be close to each other.

“What are your guys’ first period?” Buffy asks the other two, who were opening their locker.

Andi swings her bag around to search for the schedule that was already buried in her backpack even though there was barely anything in there, just a binder and a few books. “Integrated math two,” she reads looking up at the other two and stuffing it back into the bag while putting the other things into the locker.

“Oh, I have that too,” Cyrus adds, closing his locker and pushes the bag to his side.

Buffy looks at the schedule that was now stuck to the door of the locker, by a magnet, “looks like we all have the same class,” she says as the three of them start down the hall to the math wing.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I’m still unsure about how to completely end a chapter lol, but I think I did well kshjd

I’m excited for this fic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again, I hope you look forward to this fic! I know, I know, another soulmate au, ugh, but I promise it won’t be that cliche, or I will try not to lol (idek what I’m talking about). Any(gays) I am also working on a new tyrus fic as well, I was inspired by an Instagram rp so I wanted to form this idea and make it my own. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh also, I used (my) ‘ship colors’ for what they see,
> 
> For example: tyrus’s color is green, so they see green, 
> 
> Except for wonah because I don’t ship it lol and I would have done jibby but, no.
> 
> This is true colors- AM soulmate au!


End file.
